1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for, e.g., hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) or the like.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, including a cylinder shape, a prismatic shape, and a pouch shape. The secondary battery may be fabricated by forming an electrode assembly having a separator as an insulator disposed between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and accommodating the fabricated electrode assembly and an electrolyte in a case. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded to the outside of the case.